Don't Say UhOh
by Lady Lou-Lou
Summary: Season 1, Episode 4. Sookie: "Don't say uh-oh, Vampires aren't supposed to say uh-oh." Story starts when Eric summons Sookie and Bill at Fangtasia to join him on the stage. Only trouble is, Sookies stubborn nature kicks in and refuses to be 'summoned'


**Title**: Don't Say Uh-Oh.

**Summary**: Season 1, Episode 4. Sookie: "Don't say uh-oh, Vampires aren't supposed to say uh-oh." Story starts when Eric summons Sookie and Bill at Fangtasia to join him on the stage. Only trouble is, Sookies stubborn nature kicks in and refuses to be 'summoned'.

**Authors Note**: A HUGE and special thank you too: **BathshebaRocks **for beta'ing my story THANK YOU :-)  
Also a special thank you to: **tracee40** and for her advise and thoughts on this story too :-) With out you both this story wouldn't be were it is today :-)  
(Hugs) to you all. xxxx

**There may be confusion at the end, but there is a question at the end and I'm leaving it up to you as readers to decide on what you all think...**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! All characters relating to these two program/books belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

_Eric's Point of View_!  
**Golden Glow**.

I'd heard the entire conversation between Bill Compton and his delicious looking blonde. She was talking about the disappearances of the two women from Bon Temps, Louisiana.

Of course I knew all about that. As Sheriff of area 5 I make it my business to know things, and the shifter at the Bon Temps bar keeps me informed of developments in his little backwater, whether he likes it or not.

When I caught a full view of Bill's blonde companion my whole world seemed to freeze. I'd noticed the moment she stepped into the bar she had an odd sort of golden glow around her figure.

She reminded me of a candle shining brightly within a darkened room. I felt a strange sensation within my chest, which grew stronger the longer I kept my eye on her, all the while maintaining my bored expression.

Pam must have felt the sudden change through the maker-child bond we share, as she suddenly appeared beside me and asked in Swedish, "Master what was that?"

Bill and his companion sat down at a booth not too far away from my line of vision. I knew just by listening to their conversation that she was something else. She looked strikingly familiar, but I had no idea where I could have seen her before. Perhaps she reminded of someone, but who? The one thing that a thousand years of experience did tell me was that she was definitely not human.

I ignored Pam's question and asked her who the blonde with Bill was.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she's twenty-five and from Bon Temps," was her curt response.

I scanned Sookie twice, making it obvious so Bill would recognise the call. I heard him say "Uh-oh."

Good, he noticed.

"Don't say uh-oh. Vampire's aren't supposed to say uh-oh." Sookie replied, which made me chuckle silently.

Bill looked rather annoyed as he was forced to explain, "It's Eric, he's scanned you twice, he's going to summon us."

"He can do that?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh yes." Bill said, the annoyance in his tone laced with perhaps a little weariness.

Bill met my gaze as I lifted up my right arm and signaled for them to come forwards. He rose to stand, and offered Sookie his hand.

What she did next surprised everyone in the bar, including myself. It surprised the Vampires that is; the humans were either too drunk to notice, or clueless as to what was going on around them.

She didn't accept Bill's hand, and by the looks of it refused to move. Bill looked as if he could piss his pants, if he had still been human.

"Sookie." Bill said, his voice stern.

I found I didn't like him taking that authoritative tone towards her. The strange pull I felt towards her was screaming at me, telling me that was my job, not his.

This situation reminded me of when I found Pam. But there was something different about Sookie. I could feel it, and so could Pam, who kept sending me feelings of concern through our bond.

I raised my right arm a second time and signaled to them to come forwards. Still Sookie refused to budge. I growled a little in warning to Compton who visibly flinched, gaining Sookie's full attention.

"What? What is it Bill?"

"Eric's not going to back off, Sookie. He's summoned us twice now."

She huffed. "Well the bad-ass Vamp can screw himself. I'm not being summoned, I'm not a Vampire."

It's a good job I found her amusing. If any other human or vampire had said that, the after effects wouldn't be pretty. I could feel Pam's shock through the bond and her annoyance that the human and Bill weren't being punished. I could sense the other Vampires' curiosity too.

"Sookie..." Bill tried again in that same authoritative tone.

I'd had enough. It was clear as day that she wasn't going to move or follow his orders. "Come, Pam I want to try something." I said rapidly in Swedish. I continued to listen in on their conversation as I rose up out of my throne.

"No Bill, don't y'all get all domineering on me too. I won't be summoned by you or the big bad-ass Vamp that thinks he's freakin royalty or somethin'."

Sookie's words provoked shocked gasps from other Vamps, surprise from Pam, amusement from myself, and fear from Bill. Too damn straight he should feel fear.

I made my way through the sea of Fangbangers that parted to allow myself and Pam to come through. I ignored them all; I focused on the pull I felt to Sookie instead.

"Miss Stackhouse." I said in my most imperious, commanding, Sheriff tone.

I saw her shoulders tense, but she refused to turn around and face me. I rolled my eyes. A stubborn one is she, no wonder Bill was having trouble. The other Vamps in the bar had taken an extra interest since I moved from my throne. She was growing an audience without realising it.

"Miss Stackhouse, if I have to ask again I shall forcefully remove you from the chair your stubborn ass is sat on. I'll summon you and _take_you to my office kicking and screaming if I have to. I will not be ignored thrice."

That did it. Perfect. She turned around to face me, her beautiful crystal blue eyes full of anger, stony faced, her expression guarded, shoulders still tense. My dick twitched, she looked, if it was possible, even more gorgeous when she was angry.

Something changed when her eyes met mine directly for the first time. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to form words. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her even if I tried.

The longer I stared into her eyes the more it felt like it was just her and I in the room; as if there wasn't a crowd full of fangbangers and Vampires in the room. It was just us.

The connection was only broken when Bill Compton stupidly stepped in between us.

"She is mine," he said, his old fashioned Southern accent sounding strong and certain. This only seemed to piss off Sookie even more. She snapped, and tried to shove Bill out of her way.

"Shut up Bill. I am not _yours._ You were only escorting me here so I could ask questions. I could have easily just driven here myself."

When Bill didn't move I started to feel annoyed; I effortlessly pushed him out the way with my thousand years' strength. He landed on the floor with a loud thud in the middle of a sea of Fangbangers who had finally started to take notice of what was going on around them.

Sookie looked up at me through her long full eyelashes.

"I suggest you take my warning and my summons seriously Miss Stackhouse. Unfortunately your stubbornness has attracted unwanted attention, so you can either come quietly or I can take you kicking and screaming to my office."

She glared daggers at me, hearing the threat and seriousness of my tone. She shot Bill a dirty look. He was seething at being publicly embarrassed.

Pam said excitedly in Swedish, "can we keep her master?" but I ignored her.

Sookie didn't move but turned her head away from me. Naturally I didn't like that one bit. I rolled my eyes and snuck an arm around her waist and lifted her up. She landed on top of my shoulder with a 'ooof', but soon realised there was no point in fighting the firm grip I had on her.

I didn't take her to my office, but instead went down to the den below ground: my secret hideout. She wouldn't remember the way down here as I moved at Vampire speed, too fast for her human eyes to take notice of her surroundings. I dumped her on the round bed and stood a distance away from her on the opposite side of the room.

I switched the dim lighting on, bringing a reddish-orange glow to the warm, deep Moroccan velvet walls. I had no windows in here as we were below ground level. I had a black fluffy carpet under foot, and a couple bedside tables, either side of the round bed that occupied most of the floor space within the room. A built in wardrobe took up half of one wall. It led to a secret escape route I could use if ever there was the threat of danger.

I watched and waited for the curses and pounding of fists that I was sure would be flying my way. Not that it would hurt me, it would probably hurt her more than me.

To my surprise there was nothing. Nothing was what greeted me, nothing but complete silence as I saw her watching me in the same intense way I was looking at her.

It felt strange, the moment my eyes met hers I suddenly started feeling things; little emotions I hadn't felt since I was human. The impact was like a tornado hitting ground tearing everything up.

Naturally I felt a kind of parental responsibility for Pam as she's my child and I am her maker but this was different. Much as I hated to admit it, what I was feeling for Sookie was something I hadn't experienced for over a thousand years.

I moved towards her but she didn't back away from her place on the bed. I couldn't sense any fear coming from her either. That was strange. Most humans would cower at my feet as I moved to tower over them, taking full advantage of my intimidating height. But again nothing came from her, nothing but a look of curiosity and intense burning behind her blue eyes.

She smelled like no other, the closer I moved into her personal space the more I noticed hints of forest, sunshine, and a palette of forbidden fruits.

Only when I felt my shoes touch the edge of the bed did I stop. I leaned forwards, forcing her to lean back. I let my arms fall either side of her and land on the soft material of the covers. My face was inches away from hers, our eyes locked in a burning, heated gaze.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a waitress from Bon Temps."

"Bullshit."

A look of annoyance crossed her face. "Listen buddy, I just told you I'm just a waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I'm twenty-five. I have a brother and live with my grandmother. There!"

"Bullshit, again. You're something more I can smell it I just can't put my finger on it. Plus you look strikingly familiar."

She raised a perfect pale eyebrow. "How would I look familiar? This is the first time I've set foot in Fangtasia; I wouldn't have been here at all if..."

She pursed her lips together and glared at me, refusing to say any more. I leaned further towards her, causing her to lose her balance so that her back met the covers. I towered over the top of her as she raised herself up on her elbows.

"Miss Stackhouse! May I remind you, you are in my bar. Any questions you have, you ask me. You have not had my permission to go questioning my bar staff. Plus your _boyfriend _should know better. He ignored me, his superior, when he should have announced his presence and stated his business in my Area."

"What are you?" She said bluntly, ignoring the boyfriend remark.

"I am a Vampire." I replied matching her blunt tone.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean what are you, as in why would Bill need to report his pompous-ass self to you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I am Sheriff of Area 5. I am responsible for all Vampires in northern Louisiana; responsible for their behaviour, and for deciding on the punishments if rules are broken. I have to keep my area in order."

"Louisiana has a Vampire Sheriff? Next your gonna tell me you've got ya'll own King and Queens." She laughed.

Her laugh sounded like music to my ears. The closer I got to her and breathed in her mouth watering scent, the stronger the pull I felt in my chest. It was like the feeling of a hair tie - yes I use a hair tie to secure my long blond hair sometimes in messy situations. The pull felt like a hair tie, growing tighter around the hair until firmly in place.

I moved back at Vampire speed, startling her, but suddenly felt an uncomfortable ache in my chest.

She whimpered; I looked at her questioningly.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, placing a hand to her chest trying to ease the pain as I moved away from her.

Yes indeed_. What the fuck was that_? I moved closer to her and watched as her face relaxed and the tension left her body. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes again as she had before, in the bar.

I grew closer and closer, and the closer I became the more relaxed she appeared and the ache in my chest eased. I'd heard stories about the feeling I was currently experiencing. My maker had once told me of the mating pull when a Vampire finds his true reason for existing. I stared at her in wonder.

"What did you feel when I moved away from you?"

"A powerful ache in my chest, a pull of sorts, pulling me away from something or..." she looked up at me again, "or someone. Do it again!" she demanded.

If it was any other human I would have punished her; but she's different and could be, may be, my true amour.

She gasped as I moved at vampire speed to the door we came through and stood there watching as her face crumpled with pain from the ache. I rushed back to her, as the ache was becoming impossible for me to cope with as well.

It's amazing that we are only in the same room and it hurts to be the short distance away from each other. Maybe she's a gift from Freya. The goddess Freya has sent me my amour, my soul, for all the loyalty I've shown and how long I have worshipped her.

The golden glow I had noticed before glowed brighter than it had in the bar earlier, correcting my musings, maybe a sign from Freya herself helping me work out my current thoughts.

I slowly moved into her personal space and leaned in as I had before. I let my arms fall either side of her and pressed my cheek gently against hers, breathing in her delicious scent. Sookie gasped at the contact and we both felt the electric sparks flow through our bodies.

The golden glow had enveloped me within its grasp and I slowly turned my face to Sookie's so I was looking directly into her pretty blue eyes.

I leaned in, very slowly, to the point where I was almost touching her lips with my own.

"That, amour, is the mating pull for a vampire. A very rare gift from Goddesses Freya and Aphrodite."

Before she could respond I kissed her, feeling the pull envelop us tighter with that simple touch.

It was fucking weird how the night's conversation, topics and activities had changed so rapidly. How this angel had stumbled upon my path quite unexpectedly.

Compton did have a habit of making himself look like a class A pompous brat, and putting himself in a situation where he comes out with his tail tucked between his legs, running away from his own mess.

At some point between those thoughts and the feeling of Sookie's soft tingling lips, my shirt had been removed and hers had found it's place on the floor, and that's where most of our clothes ended up, shredded in pieces on the floor around the round bed.

I grabbed hold of her wrists, after her sneaky hands tried pumping my cock again for a second time. I pulled her arms above her head, holding both of her wrists in one large hand with ease as I moved my other hand, gliding down, starting from her lips, throat, chest, breasts, toned stomach and finally between us.

My hand wrapped around my cock; I met her eyes seeking her permission to enter, to break her virginal walls.

Neither of us had said a word since I first kissed her, just sweet touches and kisses that heated up, as did the golden glow that seemed to envelop itself around us.

She answered me by leaning up to kiss me in a forceful, demanding kiss that I soon responded to, sliding deep into her warmth. Her breath hitched and tears leaked from her eyes. I kissed them away, doing my best to ignore the smell of her blood coating my cock, and waited for her to give me a sign that she was ready for me to move.

Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about anyones feelings, but I didn't want to hurt her or scare her off when I had only just found her. I let go of her wrists and placed my arms around her head, shielding her within my embrace as her hands found their own way into my blond hair, which I noticed was same colour as her own. Coincidence, no?

I made love to her as I hadn't made love to any woman, since I last made love to my wife when I was human. I kept my eyes locked with hers throughout our coupling and noticed the golden glow seemed to grow more and more obvious around us. I wonder if she noticed it.

When we came down it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was pure bliss, pure magic cascading through us. I could think of no other sexual intercourse compared to what I just experienced with Sookie. It felt amazing; more than amazing - no words could describe it.

I stayed inside her whilst my cold seed finished marking her as mine. I was shocked my fangs hadn't slipped down through out our coupling. Instead I was in full control of my actions and reigned in my strength, not wanting to hurt her.

I captured her lips with my own as I slid out of her warmth, both of us gasping at the feeling. I actually let a human snuggle up to me as Sookie rested her head in the crook of my neck with her arm draped lazily over my chest. I glanced down at her, only to find her watching me carefully.

I held her gaze for a couple of seconds before leaning in to softly kiss her lips.

"That was..." I was I whispered at a loss for words.

"Amazing? Wow?" Sookie whispered.

"Like nothing I've ever felt before." I added, kissing her once more. My arm, which had found it's way around her waist, tightened its hold around her a little.

"You have a golden glow against your skin." Sookie blurted out after a moment of peaceful silence.

I raised my eyebrow. Ah, she had noticed then. "As do you, amour."

She glanced down at our entwined bodies and lifted up her arm to see if what I said was true, then gasped, her eyes widening.

"Do you think..." she paused.

"Think what?" I asked.

"Think that others will be able to see this?"

I shrugged. I knew as much as her, and my thoughts were just guesses. But that one sign from Freya was enough for me.

"There's only one way to find out." I said raising my self up from the bed. Sookie blushed furiously as she took sight of my cock. I leaned in to kiss her resting my head against hers.

"No need to be embarrassed, my amour, the other vampires in the bar will scent that you are mine. If my musings are correct, and they see the golden glow around us,they'll know for a fact that you are mine, if they are familiar with the mating pull."

"What does this mean?" She looked up at me as I went to the built in wardrobe to pull out clothing for my self and threw her one of my long shirts. Her jeans were still intact, surprisingly, but not her T-shirt or underwear.

"The ache from the pull will be even more intense the greater the distance when we are apart. It is very rare for a vampire to come across his or her true mate. I have only heard stories from others regarding the mating pull. I think the golden glow will only disappear, and then maybe not completely, when we are fully bonded."

"Bonded?" She asked, confused.

"Miss Stackhouse, how much do you know of the Vampire way of life?" I asked curious as to how much Compton may or may not have told her.

Before she slipped on the shirt I had thrown her, she asked if she could have a shower. I said no, earning a glare from her. I explained that I wanted every Vampire to smell that she was and is mine and mine alone.

As we dressed, I explained what the meaning of being bonded meant to a Vampire and within Vampire society.

What angered me was when she informed me that she had Bill Compton's blood without knowing any of the implications. I growled, not angry at her, but angry that she had Compton's blood within her body. I was towering over her again with my fangs down. She surprised me once more by showing no fear but, to put it bluntly, becoming turned on.

"Miss…" Her finger touched my lips.

"'Sookie', please." She paused, then continued. "If we are what you say we are then don't you think 'Miss', 'Mr' or 'Sheriff' is a little formal for us?" She rose up, bare chested still, like myself. I had been in the process of placing my shirt over my head when she dropped the bombshell of having had Compton's blood and explaining why and how she came to have it.

"Then call me Eric in private, but in public it'll be 'Sheriff', or 'husband' if and when we get to that stage." Her right eye twitched at the word 'husband' but I ignored it when she nodded.

Sookie placed her arms around my neck pulling her breasts up against my own bare chest. My arms automatically moved around her waist, holding her close to me.

"Why were you so angry?" she asked me.

"Because you've had Compton's blood..." I paused, "how much?"

"Just the once; I saved him, he saved me. Whether he wanted to or not. But if I hadn't had his blood, I'd probably be dead at the hands of the skanky Rattrays. I'd rather have had Bill's blood than die at the hands of scum like the Rat couple."

The possessive, jealous beast within me slipped out.

"I want you to have my blood and I want my blood in you, not his." I growled each word into her neck, my fangs fully down. Sookie didn't seem affected, nor did she back down.

"Then take it. I never wanted Bill's blood but I knew I had to, to survive." She tilted her neck a little to the side as an offering.

I had enough strength within me to tell her to bite my neck hard enough to draw blood and suck, as I sank my fangs into her skin and sucked, drinking her blood.

She did as requested and I felt her lips make sucking movements as she bit down hard enough to draw blood through my tough Vampire skin. The effect was powerful enough to bring us both to orgasm again.

I felt not only myself come down from the high, but could feel her climax too, which intensified mine. I wondered if it was the same for her. My fangs clicked back into place when I was fully satisfied and Sookie, hearing the click, removed her mouth from the base of my neck.

She blushed once more feeling the wetness between her thighs. She glared at me with a look of shock on her face as she realised that I was amused at her embarrassment.

I smirked. I moved my hands down over her ass to the back of her knees and hoisted her up around my hips then carried her over to the bedside table, where I'd placed my mobile phone when we first entered the room.

"Pam," I said, as she picked up on first ring.

Sookie had moved her head to rest against my shoulder, moving the tip of her index finger around my nipple. I tried desperately hard to ignore the muscle twitching below her touch and the sensation her finger caused around the bud.

"Master; when you are done with the Stackhouse girl, please deal with the thorn in my side that is Compton, or at least let me have my way with him. He's refusing to leave without Sookie." I felt through our maker/child bond that Pam was annoyed, pissed and frustrated all at once.

Sookie looked at me with concern, having felt the emotions through our bond.

Pam shocked me by saying, "Eric Northman, is that _actually _concern coming from you?" Then she gasped, "You haven't?" her tone laced with shock.

"Pam." I said in warning. "Just bring down a pair of Fangtasia skinny fit jeans for Sookie. I'll deal with Compton when we arrive upstairs."

"Fine," she snapped. "But don't forget, Northman, I can feel it too," she paused. "Jerk!" she added for effect, sending a large dose of annoyance through our bond.

I rolled my eyes and closed the phone throwing it on the bed.

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

I rested my forehead against hers. "What did you feel?"

"Two sets of emotions. Yours was stronger but I felt someone else's too, but very faint."

I kissed her.

"That was Pam. The one who ID'd you when you and Compton first walked into the bar. She's my child, I'm her creator. But that's another explanation for a different day."

She went to open her mouth but I silenced her with a level stare.

"Pam is at the door." I settled her down on the bed and handed her the shirt.

I went to open the door to step outside and talk to Pam.

Her first words of greeting were, wide eyed, "You're glowing gold..."

I stared at her. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes, you're glowing like one of those glow stick things humans wear at raves. Amelia forced me to go to one once."

The witch, Amelia Broadway from New Orleans, had been Pam's fuck buddy for several years now. They met, surprise, fucking surprise, in an exclusive boutique store that sold sex toys, over 18's underwear and over the top revealing outfits.

"Do you remember what I told you of the mating pull?" I asked her quickly in Swedish. Her eyes bugged out of her skull.

"No..."

I smirked. "Yes."

"Why feel so smug, Eric, other than finding her?" she asked in Swedish. We conversed in fast Swedish whenever we spoke of private matters. I knew Pam would never betray me; her loyalty was as strong as a metal cubic square that couldn't be broken without force.

"Because Pamela dear, Compton will know she is mine, not his. She had his blood in her veins, due to her reluctance to die at the hands of two drainers, but not any more. We've started the bonding process and I'm the first man she's slept with. I still have her blood on my cock and I want every fucking Vampire upstairs to know that she's mine and not Compton's. He'll know the moment she'll walk into the bar with me that she's _mine_, not his."

"Okay Mr. Possessive, I get it, she's yours, and if Compton doesn't see or smell that and still tries to challenge you then he's stupider than I originally thought he was. But can I at least have some fun with him if he tries to go against the obvious?"

That seemed to be the only thing Pam cared about. Compton must be throwing a real hissy fit upstairs.

"Fine, but wait till we are up there. See how he reacts first before you do anything or start planning any form of punishment for him," I warned.

She nodded, handed me the jeans, and left with out another word. I headed back into the room to find Sookie bare legged wearing only my long black shirt. It looked like a dress on her petite frame. I handed her the jeans and we both relaxed, being in the same room and in close proximity.

I pulled out another t-shirt, dark blue, whilst she put on the jeans. I heard the zip of her boots she'd worn and turned around to find her standing and waiting patiently for me.

"Is this what it's always going to be like?" she asked, as I made my way over to her. I felt confusion at her question and didn't even need to ask her what she meant because she felt my confusion through the bond.

"I mean what happens when I have to go back to Bon Temps, and you go to ground, or what ever it is you Vamps do when the sun comes up?"

I had my arms wrapped possessively around her petite frame and held her tight against me.

"No. You'll stay with me in my home and you'll quit your waitressing job in Bon Temps. You can come work here at Fangtasia instead. Also, it would be safer for you here with me whilst there's a killer on the loose.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"You said as much to Compton, earlier. Besides, as Sheriff of this area I make it my business to know what goes on when I get wind of trouble brewing. A shifter in your town filled me in on the details regarding these killings before I'd even met you."

"There's no point in me kicking and screaming is there?" she asked, her mood switching to surrender.

"No." I smirked. "Let's go before Compton destroys my bar," I said, keeping a possessive arm around her waist.

"He's still here?" She asked

"Yes apparently he's having a hissy fit because his shiny new toy has gone."

She clearly hated being referred to as a 'shiny new toy' but she'd get over it.

I swept her up in my arms, provoking a surprised squeal at the sudden movement. I only put her down at the end of the hall leading past my office. Pam walked out of it with a loud bang of the door and entered the bar first, not paying the slightest bit of attention to myself or Sookie.

I placed her down but kept my arm around her waist as we walked into the chaos that was my bar.

Compton, by the look of it, had indeed had a temper tantrum; like a three year old who'd had a brand new toy stolen from his grasp.

There was smashed glass on the counter top of the bar and my throne had been overturned on the stage. Sookie appeared to be amused by the sight.

"COMPTON!" I growled. It seemed to turn Sookie on; using my 'Vampire Sheriff' voice when I was in a pissy mood dealing with unwanted shit that was wasting my time. I intended to scare the shit out of this thorn in my side for pure amusement.

Every head turned in my direction. We'd moved silently to the stage without being noticed. Gasps came from the Vampires when they saw us, and our scent seemed to whip up a storm of arousal from male and female Vampires who zoned in on Sookie and me.

Compton made a fist hole in the front of the bar, narrowly missing a beer pump.

"William Compton." I used his full name in my most commanding 'Vampire Sheriff' voice. It worked; he spun around. As he turned to face me his eyes widened as he caught sight of my and Sookie's appearance. Priceless!

I could feel Pam enjoying the scene too. Sookie felt wary, but amused nonetheless by his reaction.

"You…you bastard!" Compton hissed, a hiss that echoed throughout the silence of the bar. Even the music from the DJ booth had stopped playing.

Little Willy decided to move forwards at Vampire speed so he was directly in front of me. Other vampires tensed as he challenged me with his angry glare.

I simply raised an eyebrow, blank faced, leveling him with a cold stare. Inside I was filled with amusement at his pathetic, childish display. Sookie and Pam felt it too. I was surprised my Amour had stayed quiet this long

Bill's eyes drifted to Sookie and his nostrils flared as he scented her. I growled at him in warning, becoming possessive as I stepped in front of her to shield her from his gaze.

"Divert your eyes William if you know what's good for you."

"You raped her! Stole her from me." He glared, fangs fully down. There were a couple of growls from other Vampires, but the latest words from his mouth angered the petite woman behind me more than anyone. She placed her arm around mine and stepped out next to me.

"Bill, I will tell you again. I never was, never will be, yours. Now get it through that thick Vamp head of yours. I'm Eric's."

"He glamoured you."

Sookie was becoming irritated. "Seriously dumb-ass, you should know that shit don't work on me as you've tried it and failed miserably," she snapped.

I raised my eyebrow again, I seem to be doing that a lot this evening, as did every other Vampire in the room. It was unheard of for a human to be unable to be glamoured.

"Sookie?" I questioned, glancing in her direction whilst keeping an eye on the angry young Vamp before me.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later." She patted my arm.

My other eyebrow shot up, intrigued.

"Sookie. You're mine, you had my blood. The Queen promised you as my reward for my task, once I completed it." He whined like a spoilt child not getting his own fucking way. I swear he had to stop himself from stamping his foot.

Shock, horror, confusion, hate, irritation is what my mate felt through that.

I muttered for Vampire hearing only. "Send the humans out. Pam, my Were security and Vamp security, plus my trusted Vampire bar staff stay behind. Include Compton, but everyone else OUT!"

The Vamps moved at our speed whilst the humans were ushered out of the club, confused. It didn't take long before Compton was surrounded by a half circle of security, both Vamp and Weres, including extra Vampires from my hired bar staff. Pam came to stand by myself and Sookie, as I kept my gaze on the piss head before me.

"What task involving Miss Stackhouse, Compton?" I leaned forwards a little, in a threatening manner.

He pursed his lips. I nodded to one of the big, built muscled Weres who nodded in return. He came forward and grabbed hold of one of Compton's arms before he had a chance to register. He howled out in pain as his knees buckled to the floor and we heard a tear echo around the silent room as the Were wrenched his arm in a firm grip harshly behind his back. Bill used his free hand to balance himself.

"I won't ask again, William. Either you tell me yourself or I'll call your maker." The stupid fool pursed his lips in to a tight thin line and glared at my shoes.

I nodded to the Were and he pulled Compton's other arm behind him with more force, causing a more noticeable rip to reverberate through the room amplified by Compton's howl of pain. I couldn't care less.

I felt Sookie's emotions through a bond that was surprisingly strong for a first taste of blood sharing. Maybe I took a little too much? But her blood taste was delicious, in fact it was more than delicious, plus it had a hint of something that reminded me of something I'd had before.

Sookie's emotions were a jumble, even more of a jumble than before. I sent her calm and love through the bond, not caring or bothering to look at the shocked look Pam indiscreetly sent our way. Sookie's reaction was to lean against my arm; but instead I pulled her into my side, liking the feeling of closeness. It seemed to intensify our bond, and anger the foolish boy in front of me even more, as he chose that moment to look up.

I used my free hand to fish my HTC Desire Z out of my pocket. I'd recently upgraded and was still getting used to the change. I'd had a Blackberry for so long that I wasn't used to touch screen phones.

I watched as Bill's eyes widened, seeing that I meant what I said.

"No... No... NO!" Bill hissed glaring at the phone as though he was wishing it would turn to dust or crumble in my strong hands.

"No what, little William?" I taunted, I was having too much fun. At the same time though, I was worrying. Why is whenever I find something good, or better than good, something bad nearly always crops up around the same time?

Sookie surprised us all with what she said next. It was obvious she was feeling annoyed, fed up and tired amongst other things.

"He's shitting himself because he doesn't want to return to his maker Lorena. He doesn't want to have to live in the same fashion as he did when she first created him. He enjoys the freedom that comes with being a nomadic Vampire, even though he's working for Queen Sophie-Ann, he still has more freedom than he did with her."

All eyes zoomed in on Sookie. Bill hissed, "Sookie" in a warning tone. I growled at him. The Were pulled his arms tighter, causing a double rip.

"Compton, I suggest you watch your language around my mate. You have no ownership over her, or any right to order or control her. She told you in a bar full of witnesses that she was not yours, and never was. So the sooner you get that piece of easy information to digest in that thick Vampire skull of yours, the better."

Sookie continued. "My mind-reading disability is the reason he's working for the Queen. It was a task given to him by her after she discovered my existence no thanks to my selfish bitch of a cousin Hadley's overly large mouth. She is now apparently a Vampire and the Queen's favourite pet, who Biill is jealous of and trying to win back her favour."

Bill growled again, earning another tear to his arms.

Sookie sighed in frustration as Bill refused to say anything

"He was sent here to earn my trust and coax me into going to New Orleans with him to take me to the Queen, only he was going to suggest we take a holiday if things went well between myself and him. He was going to blindfold me and take me from the hotel and offer me as a gift to the Queen. Hoping he would win her favour if he presented her with a..." I felt anger coming from her as she continued, "a shiny new toy for her to play around with."

I growled, my fangs fully out. HadleyI'd met on a few visits to the palace. Maybe that's where I recognised Sookie from, but there was something else, other than Hadley, that she reminded me of. It was very frustrating that I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"I think Lorena will be the perfect punishment for attempting to kidnap and manipulate a Sheriff's mate and using the Queen's task to his own advantage." I said, with a glance at Sookie.

"He was going to manipulate me into loving him if the Queen still didn't show him favour, and if or when she got bored with me, but he was still considering pursuing me after this night. He's jealous and angry because you stole his 'shiny new toy'."

She said _shiny new toy _with such distaste and hate but who could blame her. Sookie didn't stop. I wonder if she can hear my thoughts?

"I agree with you, Eric. I think a taste of Lorena is exactly what he needs. Maybe she'll keep him on track and not let him stray out of the loop. Teach him a lesson for his actions! Plus Lorena is something he doesn't wish to be reminded of. It's the worst possible punishment for him, worse than being bound with silver, which is what he'd much rather endure than having to return to her." Sookie seemed surprised with all the information she was coming out with and felt confused and wary of it.

The anger, fear, hate and the blast of emotions she was feeling earlier had long ended. She no longer felt fear or confusion, just anger and hate towards Bill Compton.

That did it for me. I started moving my thumb across my touch screen and saw with satisfaction Bill starting to struggle as if trying to get to the phone to stop me from dialing that number.

I went into contacts, typed in L and found Lorena.

She answered on second ring.

"Sheriff Northman, what a pleasant surprise!" She spoke in her rich Austrian accent.

"Forget the pleasantries Lorena." I hissed. "I'm in no mood to be nice, thanks to your pathetic excuse of a child."

"William?" She asked, surprised. "I haven't seen him in over sixty years Sheriff. What could he have possibly done that would make you call me?"

Bill looked, if possible, even paler; if Vampires can get any paler than they already are.

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well perhaps you'll be interested to know you'll be seeing your child very soon."

"Why?"

"Would you like to explain your actions Bill?" I asked him.

He growled.

Lorena actually fucking moaned down the phone, when she heard him growl. "William, my long lost lover. Your actions must have been bad for the famous Vampire-Viking himself to contact an outsider like me. I look forwards to reuniting with you and perhaps pick up where we left off all those years ago..." she paused, panting.

Eww, she's fingering herself!

"Send him to me Sheriff and I'll make sure to keep him in line. I presume sending him back to me is his punishment and not because William wants to return to his lover?" She made sure to emphasise the word _lover_.

"Yes. If he got away with it he was using the Queen's task to his own advantage for winning back her favour and was attempting to kidnap my bonded."

"Your bonded? Well congratulations, she's one lucky woman to have you all to herself. Send William my way, or would you like me to collect him myself?"

"Collect him yourself!" Sookie answered, feeling smug at the look of horror on Bill's face.

"That I shall Miss..."

"Stackhouse."

"I look forward to meeting you. When would you like me to collect him? I apologise for his actions, his freedom has gone to his head and needs a good lesson or two. He never used to be like this when he was with me." She screamed Bill's name as she came down from her orgasm.

Everyone cringed, including Bill, who looked like he could be sick.

"Within the next forty eight hours would be ideal. I want him out of my area and he's banned from being anywhere near Miss Stackhouse."

"Understandable. I shall see you soon. Please try to keep his limbs and body parts intact. I want to be able to have fun with him."

I smirked at the look on Compton's face. "I'll try my best to be gentle with him."

"That's all I ask," she breathed, as she started moaning again. Jesus, I'd heard rumours that she'd gone crazy... This just proved it!

Bill's voice sounded strained as he said "Uh-Oh" looking if possible more horrifide than before.

"Send him to the dungeons." I ordered the Weres, and Longshadow. "The rest of you are free to leave. But do not repeat what you heard hear today or else you may find yourselves facing a similar fate to Compton, you hear." They all nodded and the Weres dragged Compton kicking and screaming to the cells bellow Fangtasia.

Once the club was deserted, I turned to face Sookie and let my hands cup her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her, both of us melting into each other.

"You are full of surprises, Amour."

She smirked, placing her hand around the back of my neck.

"As are you Viking." She pulled me in for a deep kiss that turned into a christening of the stage and many other parts of the bar.

* * *

**OK so this is the question's, regarding Sookie's knowledge of Bills mind... I have a few options but, I'm leaving it to you as readers to decide.**

**A) Do you think that it was because she'd had Bill's blood and now Eric's so it had extended her Telapathy?**

**or**

**B) Perhaps it's because she's had Eric's and Bill's blood but she can hear Bill's thoughts because of his betrayal and his thoughts may be screaming at her through what's left of the slight bond they shared due to Sookie having had Bill's blood? **

**What do you think?**

**Also this isn't the end :) There's a second part, with a Bill and Lorena reunion ;) poor Bill! I almost feel sorry for him, lol.**

**THE WINNER, the person whogets the closest to the answer will be announced in the next chapter!**


End file.
